Forbidden Romance: Hogwarts Edition
by gingersexfairy
Summary: Marcus Flint and Katie Bell are thrown together on the Hogwarts Express and realize their attraction for one another... will they act on it? or will they be pulled apart forever by house rivalries?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Marcus Flint pushed through the mob of tearful parents on platform 9 3/4 , ignoring the people who called out to him. He looked over his shoulder to ensure he wasn't being followed and ducked into an empty compartment, locking the door behind him. He slumped against the seat and drifted off to sleep, his wand still drawn.

A timid knock on the door roused him. Marcus sprang up and flung the door open, his wand pointed at the intruder.

Gryffindor Katie Bell shrieked and jumped back.

Marcus scowled and lowered his wand.

"What do you want, Bell?"

"All the other compartments are full. Can I stay here?" she said, trying to regain her composure.

"Do you think that's wise, Bell? Staying in a locked compartment with the Big, Bad Slytherin Captain?"

"It doesn't have to be locked-"

"YES IT DOES!"

Katie sat down, watching Marcus warily as he locked the door and flung himself into his seat again.

"What are you staring at, Bell?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering… Why are you repeating your seventh year?"

"Don't ask me that!"

"Should I just not talk at all?" she said, annoyed.

"That would be refreshing. "

Katie glared at him and turned to look out the window.

Finally, after an hour of silence, Marcus spoke: "So you're a 6th year?"

"Yes!" Katie said, surprised he was speaking to her.

Marcus nodded and continued to stare at his big, calloused hands that were folded in his lap.

Katie sighed and looked out of the window again.

"Can you not make that annoying noise?" Marcus said, glaring at her.

"I sighed once!"

"Don't do it again."

Katie growled and stood up.

"Why are you being so mean?'

"I'm a Slytherin; you are a Gryffindor. Isn't it required that I should be mean to you?"

"That doesn't mean you have to. I still remember last year."

Marcus sighed.

"Fine! I will attempt to be nice to you."

He got up and sat gingerly next to her.

"So, ummm… How's your family?"

"They are well. My brother just turned seven. His name is Liam." Katie said, smiling at the thought of her little sibling.

"Hows your sister, Marcus?"

"She died. It was some unknown disease. There was no cure."

"Oh I'm sorry!" Katie said, running her hand over his broad shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Marcus looked at her in surprise.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I see no reason to be mean to a bully." Katie said teasingly.

Marcus laughed, showing perfect straight teeth.

"You fixed your teeth!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yea. I thought I needed a change. Besides the derision was starting to get to me."

Katie's face fell.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You weren't the only one."

"Still."

They sat in silence for many minutes.

"Marcus?"

"Yea?"

"You are much nicer than you were last year."

"Thanks. You are much more mature than I thought you were."

"I grew up."

"You most certainly did."

Katie turned and saw his gaze was fixated on her breasts.

"In fact you haven't been for a long time now." He whispered, leaning in closer to her.  
Katie felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed. You are beautiful." And he pressed his lips to hers.

Katie's heart burst in her chest. She had never been kissed so passionately in her entire life.

Marcus' tongue entwined with hers as their kiss deepened. Katie could feel him pushing her onto her back and it frightened her. Marcus' hands traced the undersides of her breasts, pushing her shirt up insistently. Katie broke the kiss and pulled back, breathing heavily.

_Well that was a very surprising turn of events!_ she thought, struggling to compose herself.

"That was rather... unexpected, to say the least."

"Sorry..." Marcus mumbled, looking away.

"No! I didn't mean I did not enjoy it... that is... It was just... surprising.. How long have you wanted to do that, exactly?"

"Since I first met you, Bell. You've always captivated me!"

"But you are so coarse and rude all the time! Even last year... before I screwed everything up."

"My pathetic attempts of hiding my true feelings from everyone." he said, looking away in shame.

"...Oh..."

Katie blushed.

"So... um... are we going to continue where we left off?" Marcus asked.

_Oh bloody hell. I sound like a fucking third year on his first date. Keep it together, Marcus. _

"Ummm.. I don't know if I should.. you see... I.." Katie looked away, blushing furiously."

Marcus looked at her, confused.

"I-I've never... done anything like this before..."

"Not to worry, little Gryffindor; I won't hurt you."

"You promise?"

Marcus would have laughed at such an innocent question were it not for the scared look in her eyes.

"I will do everything I can to make it enjoyable for you."

Katie smiled shyly and leaned towards him to kiss him again when suddenly the door burst open.

"KATIE! There you are! We were worried!" it was Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, her two best friends. `

Katie jumped back and smiled weakly, hoping they didn't see anything. Marcus looked murderous.

"Every compartment was full and my feet were hurting so I stopped looking for you." Katie said.

Alicia plopped herself down next to Katie, ignoring Marcus.

Angelina hung back.

"What are you doing here, Flint?" she growled, glaring at him.

"I am merely sitting here. There is no need to attack me, Johnson." Marcus growled, turning away from the Gryffindor girls.

Katie stifled a giggle unsuccessfully.

"You think I'm funny, Bell?"

Katie looked at him in surprise. Gone was the passionate man from ten minutes ago.

She relaxed when she saw the look in his eyes; he was not being mean at all.

Of course, Alicia jumped to her rescue.

"She was only laughing at your sorry attempt at humor. I suggest you leave."

"Excuse me, I was here way before you wenches showed up. If anyone is leaving, it'll be you and Johnson."

"Fuck you! Come on, Katie! Wood was looking for you anyway."

Before Katie could protest, her friends dragged her out the door, giving her enough time to flash a look of apology in Marcus' direction. Marcus smirked and settled back again. He felt a sense of loss without Katie in his presence. It was last year all over again. Except this time, it would be more interesting. This time, she knows some of his feelings for her.

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! and no flames 3 I'm delicate... though constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome! **


	2. Flashback: Exactly a year before

Beginning of Last term

The Hogwarts express:

"Oi! Watch it, Bell!" Marcus Flint snarled, his disfigured mouth contorting into a snarl.

"YOU are the one who should watch it, you Troll! I was here first!" Katie exclaimed, brushing herself off.

"Au contraire. My foot was in the doorway, which you just tripped over."

"Ugh! Get out of my way! I am tired and all the other compartments are full!"

"Well that's too bad, isn't it. I guess you'll either have to share this compartment with me, or stay out in the hallway."

"You don't play fair, Flint; On or off the pitch!"

Marcus smirked and walked into the compartment.

"Well? Are you coming or are you staying?"

Katie huffed and got up, stretching her aching muscles. She was sure to have a headache later.

Marcus smirked wider as the little Gryffindor stormed past him and slumped on the plaid seat, avoiding his gaze.

"So, are you still living under the delusion you will beat us this year?" Katie asked, still not looking at the Slytherin.

"Oh I have no doubts our luck will change this year." Marcus said.

"But Harry really is the best seeker since Charlie Weasley. I highly doubt any of your fellow trolls could play half as well as him. Any good seeker would be too afraid to try out for your team for fear he'd get eaten."

"You really like insulting me, don't you, Bell?"

"I am only stating the truth: you are a troll."

Marcus scowled.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Katie asked mockingly.

"How would you feel if someone insulted you like this?"

"Well nobody has, so I don't have to worry about that."

"Just you wait, Bell. I will get back at you for this."

"Ooooo what are you going to do? Send your cronies after me?"

Marcus huffed and turned away from her.

They didn't talk for the rest of the train ride.

**Sorry it's so short... hope you like it! thank you so much to my first 2 reviewers! It makes me so warm and fuzzy! **


	3. The Quidditch Game

The first quidditch game: Slytherin vs Gryffindor

"So, you ready to get your ass kicked, Wood?!" Marcus jeered, while his teammates snickered.

"Only if you are, Flint! And if you try and kill my chasers like you did last year, we will hex you so badly you'll wish you looked like a troll!"

Katie and her fellow chasers guffawed while the Weasley twins clapped Wood on the back.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that good!" Adrian Pucey complained.

"Shut it, Snake!"

"Make me!"

"STOP IT, CHILDREN! Do I have to ask you, BEG you for a clean game every time?" Madam Hooch strode between the two teams, ensuring no fight broke out pregame.

"We are not children." Marcus grumbled, giving Madame Hooch a dirty look.

"You are when you act like this, Mr. Flint. Now get on that pitch and start playing!"

Marcus scowled and motioned for his team to head onto the pitch.

Wood nodded respectfully to Madame Hooch and walked after Flint, Katie and the rest of the team jogging after him.

The game was more brutal than normal. Both teams were trying to injure their rivals as best they could without making it look deliberate.

Marcus Flint dodged bludger after bludger as he zoomed towards the hoops, quaffle in hand. Katie Bell flew after him, her face screwed up in concentration.

"GIVE UP, FLINT!"

The next few horrible minutes went in slow motion. As Marcus turned to insult Katie, pain shot through his head as a bludger collided with his skull. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Katie Bell screaming his name.

Katie watched in horror as Marcus Flint crumpled and fell off his broom, limp as a doll; A very muscular, heavy doll. Unthinking, Katie flew after him; her only thought to save the Slytherin.

The Game stopped and every one watched the scene play out. Everything was silent.

Katie sent a quick spell, slowing his fall so he landed softly on the ground. She landed next to Marcus and lay his head in her lap, inspecting the wound. It was bad. The Slytherin Quidditch Team landed around them, not moving a muscle.

"He needs to go to the hospital wing." the slytherins didn't move.

"NOW!" Katie yelled. Terrence Higgs and Adrian Pucey grabbed his arms, while Peregrine Derrick grabbed his legs. Katie conjured a stretcher and they lay Marcus on it.

"Katie!" It was Oliver.

Katie ignored him and ran after the Slytherins.

For the first time in her life, Katie Bell was worried about Marcus flint.


	4. A Different Type of Gryffindor

Madame Pomphrey looked surprised as 6 burly Slytherins barged into the Hospital Wing carrying their captain, with a tiny blond Gryffindor following them, looking worried.

"Put him here." She said, motioning to the nearest bed. Madame Pomphrey examined his head. It wasn't looking good. Katie stood on the opposite side, watching nervously. She looked at Flint's teammates. Their faces were blank masks, but she knew they were as worried as she was.

"How is he?" Terry asked.

"He has a severe concussion. I fear he will remain unconscious for quite some time."

Suddenly, the door to the hospital wing burst open and Oliver wood, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, stormed in.

"Katie! Why did you leave the pitch? We won!"

"Only because Flint took a bludger to the head." Katie said, glaring at Oliver.

"Come on, Kates. There is no reason for you to be here!" Alicia said, trying to grab her hand."

"No! Flint is hurt and I want to make sure he is okay! It was my fault for distracting him! If I hadn't done that, he would've seen the bludger and this wouldn't have happened."

"You… are upset that a Slytherin… OUR RIVAL.. is hurt?!" Wood's face was red with anger.

"I am a human! Humans worry about other humans who are hurt… NO MATTER WHO THEY ARE!"

"Mr. Wood, Miss Bell, PLEASE! You are being disruptive! Mr. Wood, would you and your teammates please leave the Hospital Wing. You can stay if you want, Miss Bell." The nurse said, looking kindly at Katie, before returning her furious gaze to Oliver.

Oliver glared at the group in front of him and stormed out, the other Gryffindors jogging after him.

Katie turned to look at the Slytherins. They were looking at her in shock, their mouths hanging open.

"Wow… Bell…" Terry spluttered.

"We certainly didn't expect that from you!" Adrian said, looking impressed.

"Your captain is hurt. I just want to make sure he's going to be okay."

The Slytherins looked at each other in amazement. Little Katie Bell wasn't who they thought she was.

They watched silently as she sat down at the edge of Marcus' bed and took his limp hand in hers.

No words were spoken for the rest of the visit.


End file.
